


In which Edd is a shipper and Tom is a nerd

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd waiting for them to get together already, Fluff, M/M, Matt w/o a shirt, Tom being really blushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has no strong feelings one way or another towards Matt. At first, anyway. (Posted for Tomatt Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Edd is a shipper and Tom is a nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr. I dunno what I've done here but it's rlly fluffy

"Hey Tom?"

Tom looked up from tuning Susan to see Edd leaning on his doorframe.

"Yeah, Edd?" He asked.

"Can we... talk?" Edd responded, looking almost nervous.

Tom shrugged. "Sure." He motioned for Edd to sit on his bed as he stood to put Susan back in her safe.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tom asked, sitting next to Edd on his bed. Edd tented his fingers in contemplation.

"It's about Matt." Edd said. Tom tilted his head in confusion.

"What about him?" Tom asked.

"Specifically, your feelings for him. What's your opinion on him?" Edd asked. Tom raised an eyebrow, still confused as to where this was going.

"I don't hate him? He's okay, I guess. I like him enough to tolerate living with him." Tom said, shrugging. Edd looked at him strangely.

"Are you sure?" Edd questioned. Tom blinked. What kind of question was that?

"Pretty sure, yeah. What's this about?" Tom asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Edd waved off Tom's confusion. "Just wondering." Edd was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Are you seeing anyone? Like, dating?" Edd asked.

"No, I haven't in months. Are you propositioning me, Edd? I'm flattered, but not interested." Tom said flatly. Edd laughed.

"No, no, I'm just asking. Curiosity and all that." Edd stood. "Well, you can go back to tuning your bass, I'll leave you to it."

"Okay?" Tom still wasn't sure what Edd had been getting at, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Edd left the room, and Tom got out his bass again, forgetting the strange conversation had ever taken place.

-:-::-:-

"Tom? Have you seen my shirt?" Matt asked, walking into the living room. Tom shrugged as he continued to flip TV channels.

"Beats me. Have you checked the laundry?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but the only thing there is pants and a couple of your shirts." Matt replied. Tom looked up to see Matt standing next to the couch, shirtless. He leaned next to Tom, giving Tom a very good view of his toned arms and well defined abdomen. Tom involuntarily licked his lips.

"W-which shirt are you looking for anyway?" Tom asked, tearing his eyes away from Matt's chest.

"The one that says 'I heart Matt', the one with the 'at' sign?" Matt said. Tom pointedly focused his view on the television, where Professor Why fixed yet another problem with his dumb space magic.

"I think it's in the laundry basket, the one in the basement." Tom replied, keeping his voice steady.

"Alright, I'll check. Thanks, Tom." Matt wandered off towards the basement, and Tom tried to convince himself that he didn't want to watch him as he walked away.

-:-::-:-

Tom was... conflicted.

Matt had never been a subject of any particular interest before. He was simply another member of the household, albeit a someone dim one.

Now though? Tom had been absently fantasising about stroking Matt's abs. That... wasn't really a normal part of Tom's fantasies.

What exactly had changed? Tom had seen Matt shirtless before, though he didn't exactly remember him being that muscular. When had he even become that way?

Whatever had happened, Tom hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It might have faded if they didn't live in the same house, but Tom saw Matt without a shirt relatively regularly, and it just increased Tom's confusion and the frequency of his fantasies.

Tom had, thus far, been able to hide his ~~attraction~~ interest in Matt, but he'd been red faced more and more often as a result of his increasingly complex fantasies.

Something had to change, but Tom wasn't sure what.

-:-::-:-

"Hey Tom?"

Edd was leaning on Tom's doorframe yet again, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Edd?" Tom said absently, flipping through a book.

"Can we talk?" Edd asked. Tom nodded, patting the spot on the bed directly next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tom asked, putting down his book.

"It's about Matt." Edd said nonchalantly. Tom stiffened.

"What about him?" Tom asked, feeling suspicion and a keen sense of deja vu.

"Specifically, your feelings for him." Tom froze, and could hear smug amusement creeping into Edd's voice, imagining his smirk even as Tom avoided looking at him. "What's your opinion on him?" Edd was trying his very best to sound innocent, but boy was he failing.

"He's... okay, I guess." Tom mumbled, staring at his lap.

"Are you sure?" Edd asked, grinning like he knew something Tom didn't.

"Yes. What's this about?" Tom demanded, still not looking at Edd.

"You know very well what this is about, Tom. If you didn't, you wouldn't be avoiding eye contact." Edd stated.

"I don't fucking have eyes." Tom said flatly.

"You know what I mean. You like him, don't you?" Edd asked. Tom shook his head vigorously.

"Of course I don't." Tom said.

"Uh huh." Edd said skeptically. "So I guess you've been staring at his chest for no reason, right?"

Tom finally looked Edd in the eye, gaping. "You know about that?" Edd grinned.

"Nope. But I do now." Edd smiled as if he'd won some grand game, and perhaps he had.

"...Fuck." Tom muttered.

"That's what I thought. So, what do you plan to do about it?" Edd asked. "By 'it', I mean your crush on Matt, of course."

"Wait for it to shrivel and die?" Tom shrugged. "I don't know."

"Might I suggest telling Matt how you feel?" Edd responded.

Tom gave a harsh laugh. "Hilarious, Edd. You're really on point with the fucking jokes today." Tom sighed. "There's no way in hell that I'm telling Matt anything. He's too oblivious and vain to get it." He paused. "And if you tell him I'm throwing the couch at you."

Edd was quiet for a moment, just staring at Tom. Then he shrugged. "Do whatever you think is best. But I think you're making a mistake."

"You think whatever you want to. I'm just gonna ride it out." Tom grumbled.

"Alright. Good talk." Edd got up and made his way to the door, but turned to look at Tom just before he left. "Just so you know? I really do think you should talk to him. It can't hurt to try."

And then Edd was gone.

-:-::-:-

"Hey Tom? Can we... talk for a minute?" Matt was standing in the doorframe nervously, wringing his hands and shifting in place.

"Sure, Matt." Tom patted the spot next to him, internally proud of his nonchalance. Matt sat very closely to Tom, who felt his heart beat faster.

"I... I've got something to confess. If you don't want to live with me anymore after this, I totally understand, but hear me out and don't overreact, okay?" Matt stammered. His pale, freckled face was increasingly red.

"...What is it, Matt?" Tom asked slowly, not daring to hope.

"I'm... kinda really in love with you?" Matt's tone made it sound like a question, and he reddened further as he saw the shocked gape on Tom's face. "I kinda have for a really long time and you're just really cute and I like hanging out with you and oh god this was a bad idea I'm sorry I'll-"

Matt's flustered chatter was cut off by Tom's warm, vodka-flavoured lips on his. Matt tensed for a moment, but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tom, who was doing the same. When they broke the kiss, Tom was grinning.

"How's that for an overreaction?" Tom said.

"I..." Matt's face was cherry red. "I'd like to do that again, please."

Tom laughed, his lips meeting Matt's again.

"Use protection!" Edd yelled from across the house. Tom simply raised his middle finger in the general direction of Edd, not willing to let go of something he never expected to have.


End file.
